Aujourd'hui était un mauvais jour
by Almayen
Summary: Aujourd'hui était un mauvais jour. Ed, l'épée de Méliodas, en était convaincu. Le chef des Seven Deadly sins avait mal dormi, des gens commençaient à chuchoter qu'une étrange armure rouillée errait dans le royaume, et des chevaliers frappaient avec virulence sur la porte de la taverne. Voici la rencontre entre Méliodas et Elizabeth, et la matinée l'ayant précédée.


Note de l'auteur : Sate sate sate... Aujourd'hui, que dis-je, ce soir, je vous retrouve avec ma participation au premier défi participatif de la page Bibliothèque de fiction. Le principe : chaque participant propose un défi constitué de cinq mots et d'une contrainte, qui était ensuite attribué à un autre participant. Voici pour mon défi :

 _Mots à placer : jackpot, bière, ventilateur_ _,_ _vue, haut-parleur_

 _Contrainte : écrit du point de vue d'un objet (ici écrit du point de vue de l'épée de Méliodas)_

Me voilà donc avec un OS sur Seven Deadly sins. Pourquoi cet anime ? Et bien parce qu'après avoir passé un moins sans inspiration, j'ai été saisie d'un éclair de génie. "Dans Seven Deadly Sins, ya de la bière !" Et c'est avec cette exclamation que ce texte est né. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Disclaimer : Seven Deadly sins appartient à Nakaba Suzuki.

 _Je dédie ce texte à **Coraline** , parce qu'elle m'a permis de noyer un peu mon manque en finissant la saison 2 à coup de "aaaaaargh"_

* * *

S'il y avait bien une chose sur laquelle les gens tendaient à s'accorder, c'était que le capitaine était souvent en forme. Le capitaine était toujours en forme à vrai dire – du moins en apparence. Il gardait souvent un sourire jovial sur le visage et un air affable – pour la plupart du temps, sincères. Mais depuis qu'il le côtoyait, Epée du dragon (Ed pour les intimes) connaissait suffisamment Méliodas pour reconnaître les moments où ses yeux se voilaient et son sourire devenait façade. Le capitaine était alors plongé dans ses souvenirs et rien ni personne ne pouvait l'en sortir. Dans ces moments-là, Ed souffrait de ne pas réussir à remonter le moral à son propriétaire. Il s'avait certes bien qu'il ne serait jamais à la hauteur de Lostvayne, l'épée précédente de Méliodas (après tout, ils avaient vécus trop de choses ensemble) mais tout de même… son rôle d'arme personnelle n'était-il pas le confort et le bonheur de son maître ? Ed en était persuadé, et se désolait donc d'échouer à sa mission. Lors des mauvais jours et des moments de doutes les plus intenses, il en venait à se demander s'il ne fallait mieux pas cesser ses fonctions et donner le flambeau à une arme plus compétente que lui.

Aujourd'hui était un mauvais jour. Ed l'avait pressentit, dès que les rayons du soleil avait percés la fenêtre de la chambre de son maître, qui s'était levé sans un seul commentaire et avait empoigné Ed machinalement. A l'abris dans son étui, Ed avait observé le capitaine du Boar Boat vaquer à ses occupations – dépoussiérer les tables en bois, préparer quelques bières, allumer le ventilateur du garde-manger. Il s'était même disputé un énième fois avec Hawk pour une histoire de propos douteux sur une cliente de la veille – ou bien le douteux concernait le ragoût servit ce midi-là. Ed n'en savait rien et n'en avait ainsi dire que faire. Tout ce qui importait à l'arme, c'était que son maître arborait un air triste. S'il parvenait à donner le change devant le cochon – ''grand maître des restes'' comme la bête rose aimait s'appeler – et devant les clients du bar, Ed n'était pas dupe. Le capitaine n'allait pas bien.

Il y avait fort à parier que cette baisse de moral avait un rapport avec la mauvaise nuit passée par son maître. Durant cette dernière, Ed l'avait vu s'agiter dans tout les sens, laisser s'échapper des gémissements souffrants et des plaintes lancinantes. Dans un moment de panique, Méliodas l'avait même attrapé brusquement pour se défendre d'un ennemi imaginaire – avant de reposer l'épée brisée sur la table de nuit près du lit et d'émettre un petit rire triste.

Suite à cela, Méliodas s'était détourné de lui, et Ed n'avait pu voir du capitaine que son dos, dont l'agitation laissait transparaître des sanglots silencieux.

Ed ne savait pas bien ce qui pouvait causer une telle détresse à son maître. Il se doutait bien que celui-ci cachait un passé compliqué, mais à part ces suppositions il n'avait pas plus d'explications. Ed n'était après tout qu'une arme, une conscience piégée dans un objet – il était donc bien incapable de communiquer avec son propriétaire, aussi exceptionnel que soit ce dernier. Et dieu sait que cette situation le gênait – il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir adresser à Méliodas un mot d'encouragement, une parole rassurante. Mais tout ce que Ed pouvait faire, c'était l'observer en silence, et espérer qu'il retrouve vite une réelle bonne humeur.

 **. . .**

Quelques heures étaient passées depuis le réveil douloureux de Méliodas, et Ed n'avait observé aucun changement. Il avait toujours ce sentiment de mélancolie amère venant de son maître, bien que les bières, les _sate sate sate_ de Méliodas et les réprimandes de Hawk s'enchainaient dans une joyeuse cacophonie. Aujourd'hui était bel et bien un mauvais jour – à moins que…

\- C'est juste pour effrayer les enfants. « Si tu n'es pas sage, les Seven deadly sins viendront te chercher en armure sanglante »

Le changement avait été minime. Tellement minime que le client à qui Méliodas servait de l'alcool n'avait rien du remarquer. Mais il ne l'était pas _suffisamment_ pour qu'Ed ne le remarque pas. Méliodas était pour la première fois depuis sa levée sortit de ses pensées. A l'entente du nom des chevaliers légendaires, il avait quitté son sourire de façade et arboré un visage sérieux pour demander en toute innocence plus d'explications aux buveurs.

\- Les seven deadly sins ?

Oui, le changement était minime mais présent. De triste, le capitaine était passé à inquiet. Inquiet que quelqu'un le reconnaisse pour qui il était vraiment. Son visage était certes bien différent de celui des affiches, et son aspect juvénile éloignait bien souvent les soupçons de sa personne, mais il y avait toujours un risque pour que quelqu'un réalise que l'innocent propriétaire du Boar Hat était en réalité Méliodas, le dragon de la colère des très recherchés Seven deadly sins.

\- Tu n'as jamais entendu parler d'eux, gamin ? Leur chef Méliodas était le plus cruel de la bande.

A vrai dire, Ed se disait parfois que Méliodas voulait être reconnu comme tel. Il voyait bien que le capitaine continuait à s'entrainer au combat, à exercer ces muscles et ses réflexes. Il voyait également l'air nostalgique qu'il avait en regardant les affiches présentant le groupe recherché – il lui arrivait parfois de plaquer sa paume sur le papier jaunit quand il était certain que le bar était vide. Dans ces moments-là, Ed sentait que ses pieds ne demandaient qu'à s'élancer à travers les contrées, et que ses doigts s'agitaient nerveusement, comme s'ils se demandaient s'il fallait s'empoigner de l'arme immédiatement ou attendre d'être à l'extérieur.

Mais tout cela finissait toujours par disparaître, pour laisser place à une bonne humeur ou à une tristesse profonde, suivant qu'aujourd'hui soit un bon ou un mauvais jour. Dans les deux cas, les muscles du dos de Méliodas se détendaient un peu, et celui-ci retournait à la gestion de son bar.

Et la routine recommençait – bagarres, disputes, un peu de voyeurisme, beaucoup d'alcool, aucun jour de faisant exception. Sauf aujourd'hui.

Ce n'était pas la mention des Seven Deadly sins qui faisait d'aujourd'hui un jour extraordinaire. Ce n'était pas non plus la légende d'une armure rouillée errante dans le pays.

Ce n'était même pas que l'armure rouillée errante était réelle.

L'extraordinaire vint des conséquences de l'existence de cette armure rouillée errante. Ou, plus précisément, de ce qu'elle abritait.

 **. . .**

\- C'est une fille !

Cette évidence prononcée par Hawk n'avait pas empêché Méliodas de procéder à ce qu'il appelait une « vérification ». Coincé dans son étui, Ed ne pouvait voir les yeux de son maître, mais il devinait que son regard devait être troublé par le désir.

Si Hawk était indigné et le capitaine clairement intéressé, Ed était pour sa part perplexe. Qui était cette fille ? Pourquoi était-elle dans une armure ? Et surtout… pourquoi Méliodas était-il aussi enthousiaste à sa vue ? Ed avait toujours pensé que Méliodas aurait dû recevoir le pêché de la luxure – le voir aimer la présence d'une demoiselle n'était donc pas inhabituel, mais cela revêtait quelque chose de différent ici. De plus sincère ou de plus fort, il ne le savait pas. Mais cette fille avait clairement changé l'humeur du dragon de la colère.

\- Euh… pardon ?

Une interjection et un mot. C'est tout ce qui avait suffit à Ed pour comprendre que définitivement, cette fille avait chamboulé son maître. Le regard de Méliodas s'était fixé, sa respiration coupée et ses pensées troublées. Tout cela n'avait duré qu'un instant – changement qui, comme tout les autres, n'était perceptible que pour une arme attitrée comme Ed – à la fin duquel Méliodas avait repris son attitude habituelle. Et ses remarques décalées.

\- Tu as un pouls régulier.

Si Ed avait eu des yeux, il les auraient levés au ciel en exprimant un vif « sérieusement ? ». Mais Ed n'avait pas d'yeux, et ne pouvait en conséquence que déplorer son comportement. Ceci dit, la fille ne semblait pas être dérangée outre mesure, car elle demanda simplement de sa petite voix où elle se trouvait.

Puis Méliodas avait brandit Ed dans les airs, qui avait enfin pu voir la fameuse fille. Svelte, yeux bleus, cheveux gris. Rien de susceptible d'émerveiller le chef de Seven Deadly Sins outre mesure. Et pourtant. Et pourtant. Sorti de son étui, Ed pouvait également voir les émotions de Méliodas et plus uniquement les ressentir. Un air heureux, fier, serein. Ce pourrait-il qu'aujourd'hui, présumé mauvais jour, devienne un bon jour ?

Mais Ed n'avait pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir d'avantage que huit coups avaient été portés sur la porte de la taverne.

Et ce furent ces huit coups qui achevèrent l'extraordinaire.

 **. . .**

\- Ouvrez ! Les villageois vous ont dénoncés !

Le petit groupe hétéroclite formé par un propriétaire de bar insoupçonné ennemi public numéro 1, une fille qui avait déambulé pendant des jours dans une armure, et un cochon parlant n'avait pas cherché à entendre la fin du monologue des intrus. Pendant que ceux-ci s'évertuaient à les sommer de se rendre – ils devaient utiliser des **haut-parleurs** pour briser ainsi ce qui servait d'oreille à Ed – le capitaine avait déjà lancé un plan d'action sommairement nommé « permettons la fuite de la demoiselle ».

Les choses s'étaient enchaînées ensuite très rapidement. Méliodas avait lancé un très poli « qui beugle comme ça ? » et en moins de cinq minutes, la forêt avait été détruite de moitié, un lot de soldats expédiés à l'autre bout de la colline, et deux révélations avaient été faites.

 **. . .**

La première révélation fut que l'étrange jeune fille était en réalité une des princesses du royaume et était en fuite. De cette révélation, Ed en avait été profondément surpris – ce n'était pas le seul, à en juger par les réactions étonnées de Hawk et de Méliodas. Même l'individus les attaquant en était surpris – même si ce sentiment disparut vite chez lui, remplacé par une grande joie que seule la perceptive de remporter le **jackpot** peut procurer.

L'intrus avait alors lancé une attaque qui avait décimé des dizaines d'arbre, conduisant à la deuxième révélation.

\- Méliodas. C'est mon nom.

De cette révélation, Ed n'en avait été guère surpris. Après tout, il était l'arme de Méliodas, et en tant que telle, connaissait sa véritable identité. Les autres en revanche… Il était assez drôle de voir leurs émotions, entre incrédulité et apeurement. Et enfin reconnaissance. Oui, devant eux se dressait bien le chef des Seven Deadly Sins, Méliodas, le dragon de la colère.

Et à en constater avec qu'elle puissance il avait utilisé Ed, il s'agissait d'un Méliodas en plein forme.

C'était à se demander pourquoi il avait attendu tout ce temps pour se faire reconnaître comme tel, lorsqu'on voyait quel bien cela lui faisait.

\- J'imagine que tu as trouvé le premier Elizabeth, n'est-ce pas ?

Et ce fut avec le ton que son maître avait employé pour prononcer « _Elizabeth_ » que Ed compris.

Il ne savait pas encore pourquoi, comment, ni dans quelle mesure, mais cette princesse était ce que Méliodas avait attendu tout ce temps.

* * *

 _Note (de fin) : Pour chaque review laissée, Méliodas gagnera un point de puissance._


End file.
